


In silence

by batticus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Loss, Pain, free-form, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batticus/pseuds/batticus
Summary: So I wrote this poem when I was going through a dark time and dealing with a lot of loss. I never intended to share it, but it speaks to a lot of my ships- at least where pain and mourning and emotions are involved. so I decided to share it here. Its about no one in particular but anyone who is too "strong" to give in. Forgive the title, I've never been good with them.





	In silence

Its when I’m silent

You should be worried

Its when I can’t remember how to say hello

And the smile I can so easily manifest falls away.

Its not when I am loud- crying to the gods, or screaming to the depths, or even bitterly weeping my lamentations. That’s when I will be ok, when I know it’s a fleeting pain.

Its when I am silent, when the dam has broken and the waters flood my mind and I can no longer think to myself let alone converse with anyone around me.

Its when I’m silent

You should be worried 

When all the echoes of my mind are screaming –please for the love of anything- but I can barely utter a whispered…

 

... help me


End file.
